Jacks Diary
by Frostbunbunbunny
Summary: So Jack has a Diary and Bunny gets his paws on it. Bunny finds out some interesting things about Jack. frostbunny
1. Chapter 1

I really wanted to write this. So much man!

* * *

Bunny sighed as he walked around the North Pole. He was on the case to find their youngest guardian. It was meeting day and they had waited for over a good hour, thinking maybe Jack was just getting dressed or something winter spirit stuff. Bunny walked down the corridors of the building before coming to a blue door.

This was Jacks door.

He knocked on the door before coming in. Unlike Jack, Bunny was respectful of others property and private space. After ten seconds of silence he knocked again, harder. The door opened on impact. He walked in and the first thing he heard, which could cause the spirit to not come to the meeting, was the shower on.

That spirit had a fondness of showers since he was given the room. For a winter spirit he had an appreciation for hot water showers. At first it scared the guardians but Jack was fine and he enjoyed it so they never talked about it.

Bunny could see the steam coming from the bathroom door. He noticed that the door wasn't even locked. He could just burst in there and scare the bloody wanker as a reminder to stay away from his warren and be on time for the meetings.

He was very close to doing that till something caught his eye on Jacks desk.

You see Jack was what doctors would call, ADHD. So for Bunny to find that his desk was actually in use and holding a book, was unheard of. It wasn't like Jack didn't like books or stories, its just that he couldn't pay attention to one for long.

Out of curiosity, Bunny leaned forward on the desk and looked down. Oh god. Bunny couldn't believe what he say. Words. Written words in what seemed to be Jacks hand writing.

The boy had a Diary. Oh Bunny couldn't believe his luck. Oh screw his respect, he was just going to read a sentence or two.

"Jacky boy, you 're in fer it" Bunny smirked quietly.

_Dear diary,_

_January 3, 2014,_

_Today had not been the most extraordinary day of my life but it was memorbile. Jamie and I spent the day in the snow, building our last snowmen and having one hell of a snow ball fight. It was short lived though. His mom called him back inside. So for the rest of the day I just spent moving around in the sky but that's not why today is memorbile. I had another one of THOSE dreams._

Bunny looked at the word "THOSE". What was that suppose to mean? Was it a memory dream? Bunny looked over at the shower door, making sure that he wasn't going to be interrupted on his reading. He leaned in closer to the book to read on more.

_This time he was wearing a vest and he had a bowtie on. Damn I love bowties. He had on a pair of glasses on the tip of his nose and he was behind a desk. He looked so hot and so...so...dominating and serious. I remember me being there as well. Even after a year of writing in this I still feel embarrassed to write it down of what I dream without Sandys help. I was wearing some sort of...skirt. Really short. No shirt. He said that I was in trouble because my skirt was too short._

Bunny was shocked. Jack was having dreams about a mysterious man and some sort of sexual scene. He didn't want to get caught reading this and have an erection. Out of plain stupidness and his burning instinct to know how this ends, he grabbed the book and opened up a hole. He sent the book with the egglet that he was painting earlier.

"Go take dis book to da den." Bunny commanded in a soft whisper.

His egglet solider nodded and off the little one went. For a small thing, they had amazing balance.

Bunny closed up the hole and bit his bottom lip. Now, how to get Jack out of the shower? He banged hard on the shower door, earning with a scream on the other side.

"FROSTBITE, WE ARE WAITING FER YA GUMBY!"

* * *

The meeting to itself was pretty much the same as every other meeting. They told what was going on, North would make a joke, and Jack would be quiet most of the time. Bunny was itchy though. He was itching to know how the story ends. He needed to know who this mysterious being was. He needed to know every single one of his entries.

He was going to use it as blackmail. Or at least a decent prank.

Their Jack Frost, in love, with another man.

He had no heat for gays. If Jack some how finds out the book is gone and finds him with it, maybe he could help Jack gain this mysterious beings heart. He quietly snickered to himself.

The meeting couldn't have possibly lasted any longer. As soon as North said and I quote, "Meeting is over!", Bunny opened up a tunnel and left, hearing the yelling of North to not make holes in the floor of his workshop.

* * *

Bunny ran frantic down his tunnel till he reached the end, braking records as he did. He raced on all fours to his den so he could continue his reading. It wasn't that he liked to read them but...that show pony had played too many pranks and this would defiantly break him out of habits and he would be the winner. For once.

He opened his door and closed it.

"Where are you, my pretty little googlie?" he sing-songed his voice to appeal to the little egg. The little egg was bouncing on the table, under him was the book.

"Thank you darl." he said kissing the egg. "This is going to be perfect."

He grabbed the book and ran to his bedroom. He relaxed himself as he shut his door.

" Bunnymund this reading is going to be for blackmail so do not get any naughty thoughts going." He nodded to himself and opened to the page it left off, seeing that this happened to be the last page.

_I remember what he said to me. I was sitting in a desk. Detention probably. He said for me to stand up. God his accent drove me crazy. I stood up. He said that I needed to be taught a lesson, that I needed to learn how to be good. He pulled me over to his desk and he pushed me down over his legs. He grabbed some sort of school thing. I wanna say a ruler but it might of been a crop as well. Oh well. He flipped the skirt up with the ruler/crop and of course dream me had to wear see through panties. He then spoke deeper into his accent saying that if I was good with his punishment then I would get a prize. God he was hot. Jesus I wanted him soooo much. He smacked my ass with it. Now that I remember I think it was a ruler. The dream is starting to get fuzzy here. I was gasping and I had a hard on from the punishment. He then stopped. This I where it gets really good, wish I finished it though. He said that I was good. I had tears in my eyes and he wiped them away. He pushed the skirt off and panties and got me on my knees. He unzipped his pants and whipped out his cock. I remember I did get to suck it but then I woke up after he said my name in his accent, double the thickness it usually was. I'm really mad at myself for not finishing the damn dream but it was okay. I had better dreams. But this dream was different from them all because I actually came after it. God that sounds so bad but it felt sooo good. Well that's all I have for today. I have to go see him later today but first a shower._

If bunnies blushed, this bunny would be red. Redder than red. Bunny placed the book down and took a deep breath. Jack had one hell of an imagination. This page didn't say anything about who HE was but he had a whole book to look for his answer.

"Frostbite, ye are one of a perverted little spirit but damn it I am going to know who HE is!"

He spent the rest of the day and the next day reading his entries.

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_May 23, 2013_

_Today me and the guardians had another meeting today. They were talking how they could get more kids to believe and bring a little bit more light into the world. Tooth and Sandy said that the kids should convince their parents to read them to bed and Bunny said that he should give glances of themselves to keep them wondering. North agreed with him. I wanted to say that maybe we could have put themselves on their toys or eggs or put themselves in dreams to keep them thinking. I was so close to talking this time too but...their thoughts were so much better thoughts than mine I really need to talk more at meetings but it's so scary. They have been guardians for years and I'm like, I've been here for two years. It's terrifying. I really wish someone could like, ask me. Oh well. I did get to see him again. Which was_ _nice._

Bunny humped. That was actually a good idea. Many entries were like that. Being scared to talk at meetings because he thought of himself unworthy. He might do that at the next meeting. Still no new knowledge of who He was.

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_July 30, 2013,_

_Today I seemed to past by a little birthday party at a mall. A girl who likes batman seemed to be turning 15. I decided to give them a little wind since it was hot over there. I was only passing by the mall because I needed to go north and the mall was cooler than in open fields. She had a few friends. It looked nice. I started thinking about him again. I know we are friends and all that but I wish we were more. I sound like a love sick teenager...but damnit I am a love sick teenager. I wish I could hug him longer. He's so warm. He's so cuddly. He sooooo soooo handsome. Damn it I just sighed while writing this. Fuck. I wonder if he thinks about me._

Bunny noted this. So this Him was handsome and cuddly? They are also friends. Bunny tries to think who else could be Jacks friend. They were the guardians. He didn't know who else. Maybe it was another seasonal spirit.

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_April 6, 2013,_

_I got to spend the whole day with him. Oh my god, it was amazing. He talked to me for hours and we played around but the best thing was that when I looked at him, he was looking at me first. Oh god. It was a good day. Then again maybe he was just looking at my general direction. Oh well. He's also so strong! We were painting today and he was bringing out boxes and he had four huge boxes and he was bringing them all out at once like they were nothing. Oh god. Thank god I don't blush color. I would love to just be held in his furry arms. I wonder if he could pick me up and hold me. God I'm such a freaking muscle freak but I would love to touch him. Oh god. I think I have to stop before I just go all girly in this book. _

So he has muscles, is strong and is furry. Bunny scratched his chin. None of the other seasonal spirits are furry or that strong. Wait...why did he put furry and not hairy. Bunny gasped. "oh moon, Jack likes an animal spirit...ohhhhh boy this is so juicy!" he smiled widely.

* * *

Bunny had passed some entries with some personal things which Bunny wrote down. He passed some things that he felt Jack shouldn't feel. He wrote those down to make sure he could maybe help or change them and make him not feel those feelings. He also made notes of all the things that Jack finds exciting in the bedroom so he could mess with him about it. He's going to joke Jack so hard about the skirt thing.

Then he made a separate column to list all the traits of this mysterious Him.

This is what he got:

1. Handsome

2. Muscles

3. Strong

4. Furry (( possible animal spirit))

5. Painter

6. Likes children

7. Big feet

8. Accent

Bunny was so confused.

"Who the hell do you like!?"

Bunny had read every single entry in the whole book. Bunny was pacing back and forth in his small bedroom. He grabbed the book. It was a blue book, simple but beautiful. He threw the book on the bed and grumbled. He looked at it again but this time, a piece of paper was poking out of it. It was sticking out of the front cover where the paper met from the outside and inside. (( I know I'm not good at describing but it's like inside the book))

"What the bloody hell?"

He picked up the paper and unfolded it.

_Dear diary,_

_December 25, 2012_

_So I just got this book from North and he says that I should write down my feelings. It's not like I'm some teenage girl with emotional drama. Well at least not a whole lot of teenage drama. I might as well use the book that North said I should. I started liking someone. I'm afraid that someone might see me writing and read it. I might not use his actual name but I guess I'll put his name on his page. I am in love with the Easter kangaroo. I started having feelings for him a while back. I get butterflies around him. Damn it I'm in fucking love with Bunny. Out of all the people or animals why him? Not like Im picky or anything it's just...he's so him. He wouldn't like me anyway but I guess I could just keep dreaming. Of shit here he comes now._

Bunny stopped breathing. Wait. He was him?

He sat down on the bed and rested his head in his paw. The thing that messed with him most was that he was flattered. Jack had a crush on him, thought of him as being handsome and strong. He even had dreams about him.

He set the book down and thought for a while. Jack had a crush on him now...what to do?

* * *

Jack flew around frantically, hands sweaty and breathing hard.

"Where is it? Where is it? Damn it I have all my thoughts in there, where is it?" he said throwing his drawers out and looking under his bed. He was close to ripping up the floor board till he spotted a tiny flower in the corner of his room.

He got up and went to it. The flower was hidden in the shadows and behind the window curtain. Oh moon.

Jacks heart stopped. "oh my moon!"

Jack threw open the window and raced to the warren.

"Please don't find the page, please don't find the page, PLEASE DON'T FUCKING FIND THAT PAGE!" he told to himself in a prayer.

* * *

When Jack got to the warren, he flew around the top, above the trees to have a good view of everything. He didn't see that Pooka anywhere. He went all the way down to the den. He took a deep breath.

"Don't mention the book and just let it be. Just sorta look around. Ok Jack?" he talked to himself. He gulped and knocked on the door.

Ten seconds later, Bunny came to the door and saw Jack.

Jack gave him a signature smirk. "Hey there Kangaroo. "

Bunny looked down at him and smirked back. He now knew his little secret and could use it to his advantage.

"Hey there Frostbite." he leaned down and hugged him, bringing him up to his chest. "whatcha doin' he'e?"

Jack could feel the frost cover his cheeks but they melted quick because of the warmth of Bunnys fur. Bunny put him down and beckoned him inside.

Jack answered his question quietly. "Well I just wanted to see how you are doing, you old stick in the mud. Being here all by yourself must be driving you crazy." he leaned on his staff.

Bunny chuckled and walked away from him, "Is that all?" he spoke.

Jack gulped. "Of course what else" he chuckled.

It was quiet for a little while before Bunny came back, hands behind his back and came closer to Jack. "Are you sure it's not because of this?"

He held the book out in front of Jack and he gasped, snatching the book from Bunnys grip. Bunny laughed leaning on Jack.

"So Jacky, just say that this is revenge for a while back. So, who is He?" Bunny chuckled evily at him.

Jack was too embarrassed and too full of pride to answer. His only known action toward Bunny was moving past him and leaving. "It's none of you're business Bunny!"

He walked out of the den and flew off.

* * *

Jack sat on his bed and thought about everything he ever wrote down in this book and Bunny read all of it! All of his thoughts and dreams and insecurities were in this book and his fucking crush read them all! Ugh!

He banged his head on the pillow and then looked over at the book.

"at least he didn't read that one page..." he sighed.

He brought the book over to him and brought out that page inside of the book and then found the page. He unfolded it and held his breath. There was another piece of paper in there.

Jack had shaky hands and decided to take the risk.

_Dear Jack,_

_This note is from Bunny and to just be clear I don't care that you're gay and I don't care about your little dreams. What I do care about is that you are having little insecurities about the meetings. Jack, you are perfectly fine to say your opinion to our meetings. Your ideas aren't stupid. They are actually really helpful and good. Another thing I want to say is that...I think you're really cute and if you still want to see me after you read this you can. I'm really glad that you think of me that way. It's a compliment. If you read this in time, meet me three days after you get the book back if you want to talk about your crush on me or don't. I could just hold you with my strong arms. Um I don't really know how to end this but I just wanted to say, thanks and you're really cute. Did I say that already? I did. I don't have an eraser so you're just going to have to read it twice. _

At the bottom of the paper was a snowdrop, a flower. Jacks favorite flower. He remembered telling him that it was his favorite flower.

"Oh golly days..." Jack had frost all over his cheeks but a huge smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a sequel because I felt like it was felt on a cliff hanger.

Three days had passed. Three nail biting, stomach turning, heart thumping days. Those days felt like hell to Jack who only wanted to just get it over with. He still had his doubts even when he read the notes a thousand times and just let those words, " I think you're cute..." sink in. He tried to imagine Bunnys voice saying that. His thick accent twisting every word on his big tongue. His body standing tall and proud to say it.

It drove Jack crazy. He wanted to hear it. He also had another thing on his never stopping mind. "I could just hold you in my strong arms."

Jack felt the frost roll over his cheeks. His warm arms just touching him all over and hugging him and holding him. Jack threw himself on his bed, staff put to the side. He wanted to go but he was too nervous.

Jack groaned into his pillow. He had butterflies and birds in his stomach. Maybe he could fake sick and not go. But that would break Bunnys heart and he didn't want to. "WHY IS LOVE SO FREAKING COMPLICATED!" He banged his fists in the bed and shouted.

After two minutes of this, he laid back and stayed quiet. _Ok that is it. I'm going. I have to go. I'm going right now_ He thought to himself as he lifted himself out of his big bed. He grabbed his staff and opened up the window. He was going to use his courage that he had some how contained in those few seconds and go to the warren. He jumped out of the window before he could have second thoughts.

Bunny twitched from where he sat under the big oak tree. What had he done. How could he be so stupid and say that to him. "What was I thinking? 'I think you're cute.' Jack deserved better than that. Ughhh"

Bunny landed face down in the earth and cursed to the ground. If the earth had ears, she would be crying.

Bunny got up from his spot and took a shaky breath. He had the courage to charge head first into a swarm of fearlings. He had the courage to fight with North even when he had his swords within arms reach. He had the courage to write that letter to Jack. Where the heck was his courage now?

He looked pathetic. He was shivering with anticipation. He was chewing on his favorite tree bark, maple. He liked the sap it gave. He was a shivering, on-his-toes mess.

He had never been this way before. Okay there was one time where he plucked one of Tooths feathers during her non molting season and she got mean. He shuddered at the thought. "Okay just calm down. It's Jack. He'll probably be as nervous as I am. He probably won't even come because of it. Ha"

He gulped. Ok, he didn't want Jack to not come but he wanted more time. He wanted to say some things that were on his chest for a while to Jack but for the love of MIM it wasn't happening to day. Ugh.

He chewed some more on his bark and increasingly calmed down. He was so calmed down that he didn't feel the slight change in temperature till it touched the tips of his ears.

Bunny was so shocked to be caught of guard that he dropped his bark and turned around in a fighting stance. To his knowing surprise, it wasn't a threat but yet it was Jack. Jack Frost. What was he doing...oh...oh ya.

He fixed his stature and stood straight up, taller than his usual slumpy figure. Bunny had butterflies flying frantic in his stomach while his temperature was going crazy. Hot one second than dead cold the next.

"'ey Jackie..." Bunny chocked out of his dry throat.

Jack gave him a smile in return, amused with himself that he scared the famous Pooka. Jack took a noticeable deep breath and spoke, "Hey Bun Bun."

By his body language you could tell that he was very nervous but excited. His crush called him cute and he wasn't disgusted by his diary. He was glad about that on so many levels. He had some many weird things in that book. His kinks, his dreams, the things that he wants done to him. He was on edge to see if Bunny would bring it up.

His staff was behind him, hands clenching and unclenching it. His smile was a little twitchy but very much real. His toes were curling and uncurling, slightly pulling at the green grass below him. He hoped that Bunny noticed that. His cheeks had a small bit of frost on each cheek.

On the ride here he had worked on what to say. He was going to be straight forward. No interruptions. No distractions just Bunny, himself, and his words. He had it replaying in his head since he got in the air, _Bunny I know that you read my diary book and I know there was some really weird stuff in there and I am prepared for you to not actually like me. You might of just said that to sound nice buts its okay if you don't. I just wanted to say that I do like you. A lot._

Jack parted the front part of his lips, peaking out were his teeth, to say it. To speak. To be rejected.

He never got to speak those words. Nope. Not one freaking words because Bunny spoke faster. It almost sounded like he practiced it.

"Jack," when Bunny says his first name like that, he means business, " I know you might not totally believe me but I like you. It's not because I know you like me and I'm trying to be nice but because I actually do. I'm not the best with words so I hope you know what I mean." Bunny gulped.

Jack stood there.

A second passed.

Another second passed.

A whole minute passed and he could tell that Bunny was about to go run and hide.

Jacks first action was something he didn't even think about. He started laughing. Soft at first than it became a loud, body shaking laugh. "Bunny..." Jacks eyes twinkled as the tears of laughter gleamed on the sun. He flung himself on top of the Pooka and thank god this Pooka was strong because they would have fallen and tumbled their way down the hill. "I love you, Bunny!" Jack exclaimed as his face met with fur.

His staff was long forgotten on the earths surface. Bunny was a tad bit taken back with the embrace but his mind ticked back into place. A hug. Bunny wrapped his arms around his petite waist, holding him secure to his chest. His muzzle was placed on his head, his hair tickling his nose. This boy would be the end of him on day.

His smile only grew wider as his mouth worked without his permission, "I love you too, Jack." The two new lovers stood their in each others arms for quiet a bit, taking in all of it. Every single bit of it.

Then Bunny lowered his head from Jacks head and looked down at Jacks glistening eyes.

_Better now than never_

Bunny leaned in, his eyes closing. Jacks did the same, almost like it was natural. His cold lips brushing against Bunnys warm lips. It was almost like the kiss was surrounded by a massive beard. It tickled his cheeks. It made him giddy.

That's day was filled with no words. It was filled with actions. Only actions. Soft touches and softer kisses. Jack did get to be held by his strong arms that day as well. He got to lean against him. He got to hold his paw. He was so happy and content. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment. Wrong.

"So Jackie, you got a thing for skirts?"

Jack could only look at him with smiling eyes and a mischievous mouth.


End file.
